The present invention relates to a vehicle motion estimating system for determining estimated values of one or more vehicle motion variables corresponding to sensed values of steering wheel angle and vehicle speed by using a predetermined mathematical vehicle model.
Yaw rate and lateral acceleration are vehicle motion variables which are easy to sense. However, recent advances in automotive electronics increase the demand for sensors for sensing various other vehicle motion variables which are difficult or impossible to sense.